


Jameson

by TerribleTrouble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTrouble/pseuds/TerribleTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard 17 year old Jameson tries, he just cant stay out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

How did I end up here? I wondered to myself as I sat on the cot in the cell and put my head in my hands, as my five friends all sat down beside me. This night was a complete and utter disaster. How did a wealthy 17 year old end up in jail, you ask? Well I guess it all started this morning....

I woke up late to my butler, Henry, knocking on my door.

"Master James, if you don't get up now you are going to be late for school," he said in his British accent.

Don't get me wrong I loved the guy, he's always there for me and he looked after me and he makes the best lasagna ever! But right at that moment, I found him quite annoying. Here I was trying to sleep and here he was yelling at me. Well not really yelling, but to my sleep deprived brain, any noise was too much. So I just groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Master James, your Dad said that there would be dire consequences for you if you were late for anymore of your classes this term."

His voice came closer than last time, he must have came into my room. My theory was proven correct when the pillow was pulled off of my head.

"Arg, why does he even care?" I snapped as I pulled my sheets over my head.

"Must we go through this every morning?" He asked exasperated as he then pulled the blankets off my head, "And in response to your previous statement, because you are his son and he loves you."

I groaned again as my last protection from the bright light was taken away from me, he must have opened the stupid blind. I groaned again as I sat up and looked/glared at him, "Must you wake me up so savagely? And no he doesn't, he just cares about his image."

"If you got up with your alarm, Master James, there would be no need for me to wake you up, 'savagely' or otherwise," he said as he was getting my school uniform out, "And no he doesn't. Master Richard loves you. You should hear how he talks about you."

"Yeah about how bad I am and how he wishes he never had a son," I said as I headed towards the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Master James, you know that's not true. He took all night off just for you remember? Would he do that if he didn't love you?" he said then didn't wait for a response before continuing, "You have 15 minutes to be downstairs at the table."

After that he was gone. I rolled my eyes and I got ready for school. I hate school. I go to this private school where everyone is so stuck up. I only really have two good friends there, the rest just pretend. They would sell you out the first opportunity they had. I always wanted to go to public school. I think it would be cool to go to a school where everyone doesn't wear the same thing every single day. Or always compare you to your father. Or aren't rich snobs. Or don't just be nice to you because you have a rich dad. 

I have a friend who goes to public school, Resden. His Dad works for my Dad, we met at a picnic thing Dad has for work every year, back when we were like five and have been best friends ever since. He has two friends from public school who are pretty cool and the six of us hang out a lot. But anyways here I was innocently getting ready and in exactly 14 minutes and 58 seconds I was downstairs, sitting at the table, by myself.

"Where's Dad?" I asked when Henry came with my food.

"He had to go into work early this morning, he had a meeting. He said to tell you he loves you very much and he's sorry he couldn't be here this morning. Oh and he also said to make sure I told you to behave yourself."

"I only believe the last part," I said as I started eating my breakfast. I knew that Dad wouldn't say that, well except the telling me what to do, but never here to enforce it part, he really liked doing that.

"Believe what you want Master James. Eat up, you have to leave in the next 10 minutes if you don't want to be late."

"What if I do want to be late?" I asked just for the sake of being annoying.

"Let me rephrase that. You will leave within the next 10 minutes or else I will personally drive you to school," he threatened.

"You're bluffing."

"Try me," he said in a very serious voice accompanied with a 'don't mess with me' look.

I groaned again and went back to my breakfast. It took me a while to finally get to drive myself to school, and I wasn't going to mess it up now. Besides I had been surprisingly good these last two weeks. Why you ask? Because last time I got in trouble, my Dad said if I stepped even one toe out of line I would have to go to this stupid charity ball thing. You had to get all dressed up fancy and take a girl and dance with her. Then you had to make pleasant conversation with rich old people. The ball was absolute torture! This year my Dad finally said the decision to go was up to me (I think my constant complaining last year might have helped ware him down), so of course I wasn't going. Then he changed his mind, and like every evil father out there, is using it to his advantage. I only had one week left, I could do this... I hope.

I finished my breakfast and got my backpack before leaving. My Dad bought me a new car when I turned 16 and got my license, I loved it. It was the best gift I ever got.

I got in and drove to school. I got into my first class and sat between my friends, William and Simon, just as the bell rang.

"Nice timing," William or Will, whispered as I sat down. Simon just nodded at me.

"I couldn't have timed it better if I tried," I replied back just as the teacher came in and started talking.

Class dragged but finally it was lunch. We all sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"So what's the big plan for tonight?" asked Simon.

"Christi's parents are out of town and she's having that party tonight, remember?" Will said around his mouthful of food.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I heard there's supposed to be alcohol and everything!"

"So what time are you picking us up?" Will asked me.

Normally on a Friday night there is nothing I'd rather do then go to a kick ass party with my friends, but this Friday was different. My Dad had been working hard and late all month so I have barely seen him at all, but he promised that tonight, after my basketball practice, we would do something together, just the two of us. Now I know it's not real cool to hangout with your Dad, but he is really busy with running his company that he doesn't have a lot of time for me, especially this last month.

"Can't, I already have plans," I said.

"What? With who? I know for a fact that Resden, Lucas and Matt are coming, so you're not hanging out with them," said Simon referring to our public school friends.

"How did they get invited anyways?" Will asked.

"I'm not too sure, I think they know someone who knows Christi's sister or something like that, but that is not what's important at the moment. What's important is why James here isn't going to what's supposed to be the sickest party of the year!"

"Because I already have plans with my Dad."

"Oh I see," Will said. After that they both dropped the subject and moved on to a different topic.

I was a little embarrassed to be missing a party because I was going to spend time with my Dad, but I knew my friends understood. I have commented/complained about it enough this last while for them to know that Dad had been real busy this past month with trying to get a big deal closed, that he hasn't had much time for me.

After that school passed in the same slow, boring manor it always had, but finally it was over. Basketball practice usually went by faster than it did today but finally it was 5:30 and time to go home. I just changed quickly, I would shower at home. I always hated the school showers, they were really gross, so I just opt to shower at home.

I drove home quickly, I couldn't help it, I was really excited for tonight.

I got home and walked into the house. First I saw Henry.

"Hey Henry, is Dad home?" I asked trying to contain my excitement, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes he is, but Master James..." He started but I cut him off.

"Okay cool, I'll just go find him," I said as I turned to go find him.

"Master James, just listen for a second," he tried again to get my attention. Now in hindsight, if I would have listened and turned back around to hear what he had to say, the events of tonight would have gone much differently. You see, Henry always had a way of gently breaking to you bad news, to make it seem less awful then it was. He also did it rationally so that one wouldn't over react. So instead of hearing the news calmly and rationally, and perhaps responding in the same way, I found out the hard way.

So I walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the main entrance area. That's when I saw her. I froze where I stood. I couldn't believe my eyes. There right in front of me stood Myra. Or as I like to call her, the gold dinging bitch from hell.

TBC...


	2. Change in Plans

Myra, oh how I hated that woman! Ever since we first met we hadn't got along. Our personalities just clashed, horribly so. I never could see what Dad saw in her. I guess you could call her pretty, she had long blond hair and bright brown eyes, and her body wasn't too bad. She would be attractive if she wouldn't open her mouth, because when she does that, you realize how big of an annoying, self centered, little bitch, she really is.

Her and Dad weren't really dating per say, just basically fuck buddies. Well my Dad used less vulgar terms, what he said was they were just two adults, who enjoyed each other's company, so it's basically the same thing.

They had been seeing each other off and on for the last year and a half or so. Henry had this theory. He said that since she was the first person Dad brought home since Mom died a little over four years ago now, that it was natural for me to resent her, as I subconsciously saw her as trying to replace my mother, which she never would. My mom was the greatest woman that ever existed, in my humble opinion, and Myra was the worst. Henry was convinced of this, but personally I thought it was just Myra.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in my maybe not the most polite tone. But could you blame me? Here was this, this woman who was going to ruin my night.

Myra turned around and gave me a look that said I looked like scum off her shoe. She was about to say something, but then my Dad chose that exact moment to come down the stairs.

"Jameson, that's no way to talk to a guest, especially a lady guest," he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Damn of course he heard that, he seems to always pick the exact moment I do or say something wrong to show up.

"Sorry Darling, I'm ready to go now," he said to Myra.

It is a test to what a good actor I am to how I never reacted like I felt like I wanted to. I just stood there like my own father did not just blow me off for her.

"Well? Don't you have something to say to Myra?" He asked looking at me.

"How many rich guys did it take to get that dress?" Well it seemed that my not reacting streak had ended.

Yes I did just basically call her a prostitute... in front of my father. Well hello charity ball, here I come.

They both just stared at me in shocked confusion. My Dad was the first to speak.

"Jameson Richard Wellington, apologize right now! What has gotten into you?" he asked angrily.

"No," I growled back.

He glared at me and I glared back, then he spoke.

"Excuse us for a moment," he said to Myra even as he kept glaring at me.

He then grabbed my ear and dragged me into the closest room with a door, which happened to be his study.

Once we were inside he closed the door and turned a very stern look onto me. At this point, my anger was mostly gone and I was starting to question my sanity. What was I thinking defying Dad like that?

"Don't you ever speak to someone like that again, that was extremely disrespectful and I know I raised you better than that. If I had more time I would wash your mouth out with soap! And you don't tell me no, when I tell you to do something you do it. Now, I have to go, you are to stay in your room tonight, no leaving it for any reason. Got me?" he asked still in his scary Dad voice.

I just nodded my head once. I just wanted him to leave so I could wallow in my self-pity by myself.

"Good, now go out there and apologize to Myra," he said pointing to the main entry way.

I didn't say anything I just walked past him and out to where Myra stood.

"I am terribly sorry for my atrocious behaviour, would you ever forgive me?" I asked in a sickening sweet voice.

I could tell she wanted to say something mean to me but refrained because my dad was right there, so she just nodded her acceptance.

Once my 'apology' was made, we all stood there in awkward silence until Dad spoke up again.

"Okay, we're going now, you behave," he said as he walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I didn't say anything. I just watched them leave. Now it was official. Dad had forgotten about me.

I stood in the entry way for quite a while staring at the door hoping that Dad would come back through, but he never did. Eventually I made my way up to my room to sulk. Well at least on the bright side he never said anything about the ball, so maybe my slip up would be over looked, and I still wouldn't have to go. I could only hope.

As I laid on my bed feeling sorry for myself, I made a decision, I wasn't sitting at home on a Friday night alone, I was going out. I didn't care if I was grounded, Dad left before he could tell Henry so I was good to go.

With that thought in mind I pulled out my phone and texted my friends to make plans for tonight.

A couple minutes later it was decided, we would go pre drinking at Resdens, and then we would go to the party later. So with that in mind I went up stairs to get ready.

TBC...


	3. Caught

"Henry, I'm leaving," I said as I put my shoes on.

"Master James, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me a look that said he didn't quite believe me, but thankfully he left it alone, "Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"No thanks I'm good," I said opening the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Dang I was so close, "Just going to hang out at Resden's." I said hopping he wouldn't ask for more details, I was an awful liar and I didn't want to be told I couldn't go out.

He starred at me for what felt like forever, before he said, "Alright, have a good time. Be home by one."

I just nodded then I left.

When I got to Resden's everyone was already there. Lucas said his brother owed him a favour so that's how we got the alcohol.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. We never did make it to Christi's party. I don't know exactly know what happened but it had something to do with a secret formula. The next thing I knew the cops were leading us out of my Dads building in handcuffs.

Now here we were, sitting in a jail cell waiting to see what would happen to us. I didn't have my wallet on me so thankfully they didn't know who I was, and I wasn't telling. But seen as how we were 17, out parents didn't need to be called.

Eventually an officer came to the door and unlocked it.

"Alright you guys, come with me. Someone wants to talk to you about pressing charges or not," he said as he led us down a hallway.

Since Dad was busy tonight he would probably not even answer his phone to know about this right? If we could just convince who ever came to deal with us to drop the charges we were good to go.

We got to the interrogation room and Resden went in first, I was at the back of the line. Then I heard the last voice I wanted to hear say, "Resden? Is that you?"

I would have ran in the other direction had the officer not been standing right behind me. Instead I just stopped dead.

"Let's go hotshot. I'm pretty sure you were the ringleader in all this. Time to face the consequences of your actions," he said as he gently pushed me forward.

What was this? Do all people just say the exact same thing? My Dad was forever telling me that all actions have consequences and that I needed to own up to them, good or bad.

So with no other place to go, I ducked my head down and followed my friends to what would soon prove to be my doom.

As I walked in, the room went silent and I could feel someone starring at me. I cautiously looked up and as I feared, my Dad was starring straight at me with a look of utter shock on his face.

It was silent for what felt like ever before Dad spoke, "I don't want any charges pressed against these boys and I don't want any of this on their permanent records. I just want all their parents called to come get them and told what happened. I'm positive they will personally take care of these boys. I will stay here until they all get here," he said in his deadly calm voice, which I knew was not a good sign.

"Okay sir, if that is what you want," one of the officers said a little confused as he got out his pen and paper, "Alright we will start with you," he said to me.

Before I could say anything Dad spoke again, "No need, that one's mine."

The officer jerked his head up and starred between me and my Dad for a couple seconds before he came to his senses and continued down the line. Eventually everyone's parents were called and on their way. It was silent in the room, no one wanted to be the one to break the silence and probably bring the wrath of Richard Wellington down in their heads.

When the silence was finally broken I really wished it wasn't.

"Jameson. Richard. Wellington," Dad said in that deadly calm voice again. He waited until I looked up, then he continued, "What possibly went through your head to make you do this? All of you. Do you know how serious this could have been? You guys could have had permanent records! Your entire future could have been shot from just this one stupid act," he lectured on like that until finally the other parents came and picked up the rest of my friends, then it was only me and Dad.

He went silent again for what felt like forever. When I finally decided to look up, I really wished I didn't. He looked so angry and disappointed that I had to look away and blink back tears that threatened to fall.

I must have looked quite pathetic because finally he took pity on me, "Alright kid, let's go home."

He walked around the table as I stood up and he steered me to the limo by a hand on my neck. When we got to the car, the driver opened the door to let us in.

The ride home was completely silent. Dad hadn't said a word the entire trip and I was getting nervous. Finally we pulled up to the house. I just sat there scared to say or do anything that would set him off.

"Go get ready for bed," was all he said.

I didn't hesitate at all, the second the words left his mouth I was already on my way. I had fucked up enough tonight, I wasn't going to make it worse.

I was ready and in bed in less than 10 minutes, which is a new record for me. Usually it takes me forever because I like to be really slow, but not tonight.

As I laid in bed waiting for my Dad to come up I realized three things, one this was the worst thing I had done in my entire life, two that I would more than likely have to go to that stupid ball, and three I forgot to take my contacts out.

As I debated whether or not to go get my container to take them out, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Yeah I know it was kind of stupid seen as how my Dad had just sent me to bed like 10 minutes ago and no one falls asleep that fast, especially with a guilty conscience, but I panicked.

I heard the footsteps pause outside my door, he was probably trying to calm down so he didn't kill me. The door slowly opened and then the light turned on.

"James, I know you're not sleeping," he said as he walked over and sat beside me on the bed. I had my back to him and debated the benefits of still pretending to sleep, even though he knew I wasn't. Eventually I decided not to make him angrier, so I rolled over and sat up. I couldn't look him in the eye so I starred at my hands in my lap.

Next thing I knew I felt his hand under my chin, pushing my head up to make our eyes meet. His eyes held disappointment yes, but also concern. That last one confused me, why was he concerned about me?

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in such a caring voice that I was confused for a second. Why was he being so nice to me? Didn't I mess everything up? Didn't this prove that I was the big screw up that everyone thought me as?

He must have saw the confusion on my face because then next thing I knew I was in his arms as he held me and rubbed my back.

"It will all be okay, I promise," he said as he gently rocked me and I tried my hardest not to start crying like a little girl.

"I'm really sorry," I said in a voice that was much too small and timid for my liking.

"I know baby boy, it will be okay," he said as he hugged me tighter and ran his fingers through my hair.

I just buried my head deeper into his shoulder as I let a couple of tears out at his actions.

He gave a small chuckle, when I looked at him questionably, pondering what about this situation could possibly be funny, he said fondly, "Your just like your mom, she was always more emotional when she drank."

"Not emotional," I said even as my tear suppressed voice betrayed my words.

"Of course," he said like he didn't believe me. But I was too tired to argue. I just closed my eyes, today was exhausting.

TBC...


	4. The Next Morning

The next thing I remember was being shaken awake. It must have been morning judging from the light that assaulted my eyes when I opened them.

"Arrg, Henry! It's too early," I said as I burrow my head into the mountain of pillows I needed to sleep with.

When the pillows were pulled off my head in silence, I knew something was wrong, Henry never missed an opportunity to lecture me on why I should get up with my stupid alarm, which come to think of it, I didn't remember turning off. As I contemplated this, my sheets were also pulled off me. This was also new, that usually didn't happen until I pulled them over my head.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Henry?" I asked without opening my eyes I didn't want to see he anger on his face. Maybe he was fed up with me, especially once dad told him what I did last night, it wouldn't surprise me. I had basically lied to him by not informing him if my grounding.

"Well you usually call me Dad, and he's downstairs making breakfast."

At hearing my Dads voice my eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed really fast and immediately wished I didn't. My head really hurt and I was sure I was going to puke. I turned and practically ran to the bathroom, but seen as how I slept in my contacts, they made my vision kinda blurry so I sort of ran into the door frame but finally I made it to the toilet, and proceeded to throw up everything I had in my stomach.

Oh man I was never drinking again! What was I thinking? Oh yeah that right... Clearly I wasn't. I laid there with my head on the cool bowl for a undetermined amount of time.

But eventually my eyes made me crawl on my knees over to the sink so I could grab my contact solution and do the lazy man fix by dropping it like eye drops into my eyes. Once my vision cleared I saw Dad standing behind me holding a wash cloth out. Which I grabbed with a quick thanks before promptly washing my face, then rinsed my mouth out quick. Next thing I knew there was two pills in front of my face, which I hoped were Advil because I took them and dry swallowed them hoping that my headache would go away. I sat down on the floor with my back to the sink and held my head in my hands. It wasn't working fast enough!

"You need fluids," Dad said as he handed me a glass of water. I took it but didn't drink it, I wanted to make sure I could hold what I had left in my stomach before I drank it.

"Just drink it, it will help," he said once he realized I wasn't drinking it.

I chugged it down then Dad helped me up and helped me back into bed. He then picked up my blankets and tucked me in. I was still feeling kind of crappy so I didn't protest. Once he was done he bent down and kissed my forehead, "You sleep now, we will talk later tonight when I get home, I shouldn't be too late. I love you my sweet baby boy."

I was too tied to respond in depth, so I just said, "Love you too," and fell asleep.

%%%%

I woke up again a couple hours later, but this time no one woke me up. I rolled onto my back. As I laid there I thought about how stupid I had been. I had made everyone mad at me including my friends. I should have just stayed home and sulked, then I wouldn't have been in this mess. Of better yet, I should stop acting on impulse and never drink again!

My pity party was cut short by my bladder telling me I really had to pee. So reluctantly I got up and went to the washroom, once I was done I realize how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

I walked down the stairs on my way to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Henry in there fixing up some lunch.

"Oh Master James, I was just going to come wake you up. Lunch is ready," he said when he saw me.

"Okay cool. Is Dad eating?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"No, he's not home," Henry said without looking at me.

"Where is he?" I asked confused.

"He had a couple meetings this morning with the security company that's in control of the building."

"Why did he meet with them?" I asked having a dumb moment.

"Well you see, he wanted to know how 6 intoxicated 17 year olds could break in to his building, undetected for 35 minutes before finally someone was notified.

"Oh yeah, that," I said looking down at my food kind of embarrassed.

After a couple minutes of him cleaning the kitchen and me eating in silence I asked, "So is he coming home this afternoon here then?"

Henry still didn't turn around, "Umm no, not exactly. He said he wanted to get some paperwork done at the office. Then he had to meet someone for a bit. He said he should be home around 7 or 8 to deal with you."

Seen as how he never looked at me once, I knew something was going on, "Okay, so who's he meeting?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh no one real important just Myra," he said. The last word was said so fast that at first it didn't register, but when it did I froze. Then all the anger and frustration I had been feeling these last couple of days came rushing to the surface. I tried to suppress it, but it didn't quite work.

"That slutty bitch?" I asked outraged.

Finally Henry turned around and gave me a stern glair, "Hey! If you don't like her that's fine, but don't you ever say something like that again, especially about a woman, I know your dad taught you better then that. If he were here he'd wash your mouth out with soap! If I ever hear you say something like that again, I'll do it myself. You understand?"

I hadn't seen Henry that stern towards me in a while. So it momentarily shocks me out of my anger, but then it came back.

"I don't care! She is a slutty bitch and the only thing Dad wants her for is sex. I don't fucking care what you say, you know it's true. Besides who are you to tell me what to do? You are nothing more then a butler," with that I turned and fled to my room. As I ran I tried hard not to let my tears fall. When I finally got to my room, I slammed the door and threw myself face first onto my bed and let out my tears of anger and frustration.

TBC...


	5. Talk With Dad 1

Eventually I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up with a sore throat and my eyes felt gritty. I laid there for a bit feeling sorry for myself. I mean yeah I probably shouldn't have said that stuff to poor Henry. I was taking out my anger at Dad out on him, which wasn't really fair, Henry didn't deserve that. I should go apologize to him. But on the other hand I was probably still too hurt to trust myself to not blow things out of proportion. And even if those words weren't directed at the right person, it still felt good to yell at someone. I just really wish it didn't bother me so much. I mean so what if my own father doesn't have any time for me, or want to spend time with me? It shouldn't matter. Even if all the other guys on my team all have at least one of their parents at almost every game, that doesn't mean I need my Dad there too right? I rolled over and hit something or rather someone. Who would be sitting on my bed? I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Dad. What was he doing here? Didn't he have to do... Well anything but be with me?

I rolled back over so that my back was to him. I didn't want to talk to him now or ever really. I was still hurt and angry at his actions.

"Oh come on, James, don't be like that," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and didn't reply.

"James, sweetheart, come on, just talk to me," he said, putting his hand back on my shoulder.

"No," I said as I rolled over into my stomach, thus dislodging his hand once again from my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until we talk," he said as he rubbed my back.

"Fine," I said into my pillows, "Just don't touch me."

"Not gonna happen baby boy."

Well now that he wasn't going to leave me wallow alone, I had two choices. I could quietly turn over and talk calmly with my Dad, or I could turn around and tell my Dad exactly what I thought about him, in a maybe not the calmest way.

I, of course, chose the most adult, rational way. I jumped off my bed and turned an angry glare at him, "Why are you even fucking here? Don't you have some paperwork to do, or some slut to be with?"

"James, I know your upset, but that is no reason to use that kind of language, and don't talk about Myra that way," he said so calmly that it just served to make me more angry.

"I will talk about her which ever way I damn well please! She's just a bitch and you know it. You just got your head too far up your..." I was cut off mid rant by Dad haling me over his knees. I was stunned silent by his actions. The next thing I knew I felt a sharp sting. What the hell? Then I felt a couple more swats. He wasn't really spanking me was he? All doubt was removed from my mind when I felt even more swats. It couldn't have been more than 15 swats that he delivered (even though it felt like a lot more then that), before he stood me up in front of him. I was still stunned speechless, he hasn't done anything like that since I was 13.

When I was standing up, Dad spoke again, "Alright, are you calm now?"

"You hit me! You fuckin hit me!" I exclaimed unbelievably

"No I swatted you to get your attention, there's a difference and you know it," he said then sternly added, "and if you keep swearing, I will wash out your mouth out with soap, then take you back over my knee. And after that, then we will talk about last night." He said giving me five more swats to prove his point.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Wait did that mean he was planning on spanking me for my 'minor' infraction(s) last night? That's not fair! I mean I do deserve it, but still! Okay no need to panic, maybe I was just reading too far into things. Yeah that was it, no need to worry just calm down and then calmly talk to Dad and get this all behind us with no more pain on my part. I took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Then I opened my eyes and said, "Okay I'm ready to talk."

Dad just stared at me for what felt like ever. Just when I started fidgeting from his scrutiny and was just about to say something - anything- to get him to stop staring at me, he finally spoke.

"Sit down," he said patting the bed beside him.

It wasn't much, but at least it have me something to do. I sat beside him and looked down at my hands in my lap. I could feel him staring at me. Damn I hopped he would stop. I slowly peeked up at him through my fringe, he indeed was staring at me but when we made eye contact, it was his turn to look away. I don't think he quite knew where to start. My theory was proven correct when he spoke up again.

"To be honest, I don't really know where to start," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervousness gesture that I had picked up over the years.

He took a breath as to start talking, but I cut him off. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I just blurted out, "Why are you even here? Don't you have something meaningless to do that will ensure that you don't have to be with me?"

The hurt that flashed across Dads eyes almost made me regret my words, almost.

"James..." He started, but I cut him off again.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter anyways," I said turning away from him, trying to keep my traitorous eyes dry. I had cried enough these last couple of days, there was no need to cry anymore.

"James, baby boy," Dad started again putting his arms around my shoulders and pulling me in close. I struggled but to no avail. When I gave up my struggling he continued, "Now I know how it might seem, but you are the most important thing in my life." When I snorted he hugged me tighter and said, "You are! I'm serious. There's nothing in the world that I care more about or that I love more. You are my precious little baby boy," at that pronouncement I blushed. Before I could think of a response he continued talking, "And I know I haven't been spending very much time with you lately, but that's going to change. From now on I'm going to be at every single one of your basketball games, even if I have to postpone meetings. Also we are going to be spending more time together, I'm not going to work so late, I'll do my very best to be home for super most nights. How's that sound?" He finished his little speech by kissing the top of my head.

I didn't say anything for a bit, it all sounded too good to be true. It's easy to say you will do something, but an entirely different thing to actually do it. But when I realized he was waiting for me to answer, I said, "Good I guess."

He squeezed me tighter and placed another kiss on my head before we lapsed into silence again.

Then I thought of something, "Why? Why now?"

"What do you mean why now?" Dad asked as he leaned away so he could look me in the eye.

"Why now are you all of a sudden going to spend more time with me?" I asked. Then a horrible thought hit me, "Are you dying?" Just the thought if it almost made me start crying... again.

"What? No, you crazy boy, no I'm not dying. Why would you even ask something like that?" he said looking at me like I was insane. "Well the truth is that grandma and grandpa walked in at the end of your little tantrum to Henry, which, by the way, you will be apologizing for," he added giving me a stern look.

I blushed and looked down, and then before he could continue, what he said earlier clicked. "Wait grandma and grandpa are here?" I said excitedly. I was about to go get up and find them when Dad pulled me back down.

"Not so fast kid, we still have lots to talk about," when I was again sitting calmly beside him he continued, "Now as I was saying, your grandparents realized something was wrong because you don't usually freak out like that, especially at poor Henry. So the three of them talked then they called me. It was with their helpful insight, that I realized I had been neglecting you. So in light of that, I now realize that some of what happened last night was my fault, so I decided that I would lessen the punishment I had planned for you. And on top of that I would make some changes so I could be here for you."

He paused after saying that, seemingly struggling with what to say next. I just sat there waiting, not too sure what to say or do at the moment.

"James. I am really sorry for what happened last night. I was so excited to be finally done the endless meetings and most of my paper work that I completely forgot about our plans. So when Myra called and asked if I wanted to go out with her, I just said yes. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

I remembered how forgetful Dad could be, if it wasn't for Henry and his secretary he would probably miss or be late for just about everything. And besides, what I had done was a lot worse then what he did, so I nodded my head.

"Thank you baby boy," he said as he pulled me into another big hug.

We stayed like that for a little while, before Dad pulled away so he could look me in the eyes, "Okay so now onto your punishment."

TBC...


	6. Talk With Dad 2

"Okay, so now we need to talk about what you did last night and why it was wrong," Dad said.

He then proceeded to lecture me for what felt like forever. I listened for the first little bit, but then I zoned out. I tuned back in when he said, "Now, onto your actual punishment." This part I actually had to listen to, for my own good.

"First off you are grounded for three weeks. During that time you will be either with me or one of your Grandparents at all times, except for school. After school every day you will also be helping out at the office, doing anything that needs doing around there. Then another two weeks after that where you don't have to be with one of us. You will just not be allowed to go out or have any of your electronics. Understand?"

That didn't seem too bad, I mean it wasn't going to be fun, but it could be worse. I made a face but nodded anyway.

"Now, as I said before, you are not going to be punished as hard for what happened last night. So instead of getting your entire spanking with the brush, we will just finish off with this," Dad said holding up the evil brush that Grandma had given him.

I was right, it could get worse! Now that I finally realized what Dad had in store for me, I jumped up and backed away from him, "Dad, you can't! I'm too old for that. That's how you punish children!" I exclaimed, I could believe he wanted to punish me that way, I mean yeah he had given me a couple of swats before and that was bad enough, but a full spanking was way different.

"First, yes I can, I am your father and can punish you in whichever way I think is best for you and second of all, you are acting like a child, so you will be punished like one. Stop being so naughty and none of this will be necessary, now get over here," he said pointing to the spot in front of him.

I just shook my head at him.

"Jameson now or I'm going to start counting. And every number I get to is how many more swats you are going to get, with the brush," he warned, holding up the evil brush.

At that I quickly went over to him. I had only felt the brush a couple of times, but those times were enough for me to know that the evil brush is something I want to avoid at all cost.

When I got over to him he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his lap. I couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. I mean who still spanks their children, let alone their 17 year old? This was just crazy and really embarrassing.

He just rubbed my back to try and calm me down for a bit. I hate to admit it but it worked. The longer I lay over his lap, the more I realized that I deserved it. Dad had punished me like this when I was younger until I was 13, then he stopped, but even I have to admit it was a very effective punishment for me. Sometimes it's the only thing that would teach me not to do something so dangerous or stupid.

I was brought out of my thoughts, which I would never admit out loud to even be having, by Dads hand on the waist of my sleep pants. I was confused at what he was doing until I felt him pull them, along with my boxers, down to around my knees.

"Wait! No, Dad don't," I commanded as I tried to reach back and pull them back up. It was bad enough to be spanked over the knee, but to be bare too?

"Yes, you're getting it bare, James, that's how spanking are always done in this house," he said before swatting me five times on my thighs, "And you are in no position to be telling me what to do, little boy."

I yelped more out of surprise then pain at the swats.

"Now, why are you about to receive this spanking?" He asked as he wrapped his left arm around my waist, getting ready to start.

I always hated these questions. It was kind of hard to think in this position, but last time I had complained about that, Dad just swatted me more and told me that it was a perfect position for a young man to think about his actions. I, of course, disagreed, but never said anything.

I must have taken too long to answer because Dad gave me another five quick swats to my poor vulnerable thighs before asking again, "Jameson, why are you in this position?"

"Drinking!" I yelled hoping that was the right answer. I really should have listened to him when he was talking earlier.

"That's right," he said.

I sighed in relief, thank goodness, no more penalty swats on my thighs. That relief was short lived as he then started raining down swats onto my cheeks. He hit the same spot three times before moving onto another spot. I squirmed trying to get the stinging swats to land somewhere else to no avail. No matter how hard I squirmed, he still hit the exact place he wanted to. I concentrated on not making too much noise, but I couldn't help the grunts and occasional yelps that escaped. He swatted for what felt like ever before he stated lecturing and swatting.

"I don't care SWAT if you drink. SWAT I would prefer if you waited SWAT until you were of age, SWAT but I remember what it's like to be 17, so I'll let you have the occasional drink. SWAT But I don't care how old you are, SWAT you are never SWAT ever SWAT again going to drink SWAT to the extent that you did last night SWAT. Consuming that much alcohol in one night SWAT could have deadly SWAT consequences! SWAT You boys were lucky SWAT that all you have were bad hangovers, SWAT. Never SWAT drink SWAT that SWAT much SWAT again SWAT. Do you understand?"

"Yesss!" I cried finally letting the tears I had tried so hard to hold back out, "Please Dad, stop! I get it no more getting drunk!"

"Good, that's a good boy," he said finally stopping for a minute. I was happy that it was over, I had gotten through that without too much of a fuss, just some tears. I would consider that a success.

"Just one more thing to cover then we're done here."

Wait what? That wasn't the end? Aww man, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Now what is the other reason we are here?" he asked resting his hand on my as of yet basically untouched thighs.

I tensed at his touch, I knew why he put it there. To warn me what would happen if I got this wrong.

"Breaking into your office?" I half asked, half said.

"Very good," he said removing his hand from my thigh.

My relief was short lived because that same hand then fell on my already sore cheeks making them even redder and even sorer. Tears sprang back into my eyes both from the pain and from the thought that I had screwed up and disappointed Dad this much that he had to do this. He kept up the same pattern as before, three swats in one place before moving on. He did this again for what felt like forever, but probably wasn't that long before lecturing again.

"You will never SWAT again break SWAT or go SWAT into somewhere SWAT you are not allowed. Also you will SWAT never SWAT again SWAT do something that SWAT could permanently SWAT effect your future. SWAT do you understand me?"

"Yes! Yes Daddy yes! Just please stop," I sobbed. Yes I sobbed, what was left of my resistance left me and I just went limp over his lap and cried, like the sorry little boy I was.

Dad finally stopped and rubbed my back for a minute before stopping. He sighed then said, "Okay kiddo, 10 to go then were all done."

That's when I felt the cool back of the brush on my hot bottom.

"No please Daddy, please, I'll be good!" I cried, not sure if I could take any more pain to my already sore posterior.

"Shhh, baby just 10 then were done," he said then he started.

I just laid there and cried my eyes out during the most painful 10 swats of my life.

Then finally it was over.

I just laid there crying. Eventually I calmed down enough to realize that Dad was rubbing soothing circles on my back, and humming the lullaby that mom always sang me before bed.

When he realized I had calmed down more, he pulled my boxers back up over my burring backside (I had kicked off my sleep pants long ago) and sat me right way up on his lap. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried the last of my tears out as he held me tight and whispered sweet nothingness into my ear. I was really tired after all the emotions and events of the last little while here, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep, safe in my Daddy's arms.

TBC...


	7. Not Out of the Woods Yet

I woke up a couple hours later. At first I couldn't figure out what woke me, so I decided to stay in bed for a while longer. When I rolled over I realized two things. One, my butt still really hurt, (I can't believe Dad actually spanked me!) And secondly, I really had to pee. So I got up. When that was all taken care of, my stomach decided to make itself known. It was then that I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:38pm, and I realized that I really haven't eaten anything all day. I was too tired to eat breakfast and I threw a rather impressive fit instead of eating lunch, no wonder I was so hungry.

When I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I was happy that I didn't run into anyone. I really didn't want to talk to anyone. All I wanted to do was grab something to eat then go back to bed where I would crawl under the blankets and pretend that these last couple of days never happened. 

When I got to the kitchen I started looking around trying to decide what to eat, when a voice startled me.

"There's your sandwich from lunch in the fridge on the top shelf."

I jumped and turned around only to look at my feet again when I saw Henry standing there. 

We stood there in silence for what felt like forever before finally speaking without looking up, "Henry? I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I was out of line and you didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."

"Oh Master James," Henry said before I felt his fingers under my chin lifting my head to make eye contact. When our eyes met I didn't see the anger and hate I was expecting, but rather love and compassion with a hint of humor.

"Of course I forgive you. But don't you ever use that language again or I will wash your mouth out, regardless of if you were already punished or not, got it?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," I replied, I wasn't entirely sure if he would really do that, but I really didn't want to make anyone else mad at me today. 

"Good boy," he said as he pulled me into a quick hug before going and getting me my sandwich, "Here. Eat up. Supper should be ready around 7:30."

"Thanks," I said as I took the offered food. Henry just nodded to me and left. When I was standing at the counter eating my sandwich, I saw someone slap an envelope down in front of me. I looked up and saw my Dad looking at me.

"What's this?" I asked as I reached towards the envelope.

"Tickets for you and your plus one," he said giving me an evil smile.

"Tickets for what?" I asked then I looked into the envelope and froze. How didn't I see this one coming? Oh yeah that's right I was too busy being smacked like a little child! 

"Dad, please! Please don't make me go!" I begged him giving him my most pathetic look. I didn't care that I was whining; I really, really didn't want to go to the stupid ball. 

"Too bad kid. A couple weeks ago I said you wouldn't have to go if you behaved yourself, and you didn't so you have to go," he said giving me a stern look.

"Dad please doesn't torture me like that. Just kill me, it would be more humane!" I said dramatically.

Dads face softens as he said, "Come on James, it isn't that bad, is it? It will be fun."

"But I'm grounded from anything fun and that ball will just be way to much fun," I said using a different tactic, trying to find something, anything, to get out of this.

Dad laughed out loud at my sad attempt, "Good try, but no."

"But how am I supposed to find someone to go with me? It's in 6 days!" I exclaimed more dramatically than strictly necessary.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, I'm sure Cyrene would love to go with you," he said as he turned away thus missing my look of utter horror.

Cyrene was one of my Dad's colleague's daughters. Ever since we first met, she took a liking to me. She still follows me everywhere and tries to get my attention. I spend most of the time trying my hardest to avoid her. 

"Daaaaad," it came out much more of a whine then it was supposed to. 

"Jameson, don't take that tone with me. You know I hate it when you whine at me. You are going to that ball next Saturday, you are going to take a date and you are going to be pleasant. If not then you and me are going to have a problem. Got me?" He asked in a much stricter voice then I thought was necessary.

I just looked down and nodded. There was no point in arguing anymore. Dad was just as stubborn, if not more, than me. All arguing would have done was anger him further and if earlier was anything to go by, he now took to swatting and I don't think my bum could have handled any more for the moment at least. 

"Good boy," Dad said as he walked the couple of steps to me and grabbed both sides of my head to kiss my forehead.

I didn't say anything I just turned around and started eating my sandwich again. What was this with everyone saying good boy? I wasn't some kind of dog! I was really proud of myself because I held my tongue for the second time in the last two days! It had to be a new record for me.

"It won't be that bad, you'll see," Dad said trying to assure me as he left the kitchen.

I sighed and tried to figure out some way I could get out of this, but everything I came up with was stupid, unrealistic or just plain crazy. As I finished my last bite of the sandwich I was no closer to finding a solution to my problem, but I was temporarily distracted by the sound of my Grandparent's voices. I had totally forgotten Dad said they were here earlier.

I quickly ran to where their voices where coming from, which happened to be the sitting room. 

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I yelled as I ran to hug the nearest one who just happened to be my Grandma.

"Oh hi Sweetheart," she said as she hugged me tight, "We missed you, it's been so long since we've seen you in person."

"I missed you guys too," I said as I hugged her back. It's true it's been a good five months since I've seen them more then over the computer, they lived in Florida. They have lived there ever since Grandpa retired and let Dad take over his company. They came home often, for special occasions or in this case to help out. Henry was leaving on Wednesday to go to London to visit his children and Grandchildren. He would be gone for three weeks, so Grandma and Grandpa came to help out for the first bit as we got used to not having him around. 

"Let me get a good look at you!" She said taking a step back so she could look me up and down. It made me blush seen as how I was still only in my boxers and t-shirt and I was sure my face still looked like I spent a good portion of my waking time in tears. Also the fact that last time they seen me was when I was yelling at poor Henry didn't help my situation.

"Ryarra, don't embarrass the boy," Grandpa said coming to take me from her, "Well at least not until after supper," he joked pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you kid," he said placing a kiss on my head before releasing me. 

"I missed you guys too," I said smiling, I really loved my Grandparents.

Then Grandpa looked at Dad and they shared a significant look then Dad said, "Hey Mom, come on I wanted to show you something outback."

With that they both left, leaving me alone with Grandpa. 

Neither of us said anything for what felt like ever. Then finally Grandpa broke the silence with a sharp, "Sit," while indicating to the couch.

"No thanks, I'll stand," I said, really not wanting to sit down.

He lost his kind grandfatherly look and gave me the stern no nonsense look that Dad often gives me. The same look that never failed to get me obeying without question.

"Good boy," Grandpa said when I sat down. Again with the good boy!

Grandpa sat on the coffee table in front of me before speaking, "Now, I hate to spoil this reunion, but I think it's best to get this out of the way sooner opposed to later. Jameson, you and me need to have a serious talk."

I swallowed hard at the use of my full name and tried to figure out what he wanted to talk to me about. Usually Grandpa was fun and carefree. I wasn't sure if I liked this side of him, it reminded me too much of Dad when I was in trouble.

"The way you spoke to Henry this morning and the things you said about Myra were completely unacceptable," he started. When I opened my mouth to protest he held up his hand, "I'm not done. First off, it doesn't matter how upset you are, you never talk to Henry like that. He doesn't deserve it and he has done nothing but take care of you for most of his day, so you show him the proper respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said quietly, I really did feel bad about talking to Henry like that.

"Good. Now secondly, I don't care what you think about Myra, she is not my favourite person either, but you never, ever, ever speak about a lady that way. You treat every single one of them with the respect and decency they deserve. Got me?"

By this time I was looking down at my hands, unable to make eye contact. I didn't want to see the disappointment that I was sure I would see there. At his question I just nodded my head. Then I felt him put his fingered under my chin to make eye contact.

"Verbal answer James," he reprimanded gently.

"Yes Grandpa," I said meekly, I couldn't believe I was being reprimanded again so soon.

"Good. Now seen as how I witnessed your little tantrum..." 

"Wasn't a tantrum," I said quietly.

Grandpa ignored me and continued, "... Your father and I decided that I would handle disciplining you for it."

Well shit. Today was definitely not my day.

TBC...


	8. Grandpa's Turn

"Okay James, let's get this over with," Grandpa said sitting down on the armless chair from the dining room that I don't remember being there before.

"Come here," he said once he got comfortable.

I didn't move. All I could think about was how awful today had been, especially considering I had slept most of it.

"Now Jameson," Grandpa said clearly losing patience.

I knew that I should probably get up and go face my punishment like a man, but I wasn't feeling very manly today. So I just stayed right where I was.

"Now, Jameson Richard, I'm not going to tell you again."

I groaned at the sound of my two names being called, I knew I had no choice. I had to get up and go over there or else it would be worse and I wasn't sure if my poor bottom could handle worse. So with that in mind I got up and slowly made my way over to where Grandpa sat.

"Thank you," Grandpa said as he reached for my arm and pulled me over his lap.

I groaned as I found myself once again with my butt up, about to get smacked like a bad little kid.

This position was worse than the one I was in before with Dad. Hard to believe, but true. At least with Dad the bed supported me some, I wasn't just dangling over a lap with my feet barely touching one side and my hands holding myself up so I didn't do a face plant. But at least this time I wasn't bare.

"We already went over why you are here, I don't see any need to drag this out anymore," Grandpa said before he started laying swats down on my boxer clad bum.

He swatted a lot like Dad did, with three in one place before moving on to another. I guess that was where Dad got it from.

Just as soon as a few traitorous tears leaked out of my eyes he stopped. I gave a sigh of relief, that wasn't too bad. Painful enough, yes, especially considering my backside was still sore from my earlier encounter. Just when I was about to push myself up I felt Grandpas hand at the waist band of my boxers.

"No Grandpa, please no more! Please I learned my lesson!" I am not ashamed to admit that at this point I was begging. There was no way I wanted more smacks on my already tender bum.

"James, we are only half done so calm down," he said as he finished pulling down my boxers and started rubbing my back.

"No Grandpa! Please no, I can't take anymore," I was sure thy there was no way I could take anymore.

"James I want you to listen carefully okay?" Grandpa asked as he kept rubbing my back.

When I nodded he continued, "Your Dad and I punish you like this because we love you so much and we know that you are better than your recent behaviour suggest. Okay? And I know it's painful, but neither of us will ever give you more then you can handle. So I know it hurts and feels like you can't take anymore, but I know you can and you will. You will be okay, and besides you're still my favourite grandson," Grandpa finished.

The only reason I was his favourite was because I was his only grandson. Dad only had one sister and she had three girls. I decided to voice this thought, "That only because I'm your only grandson."

Grandpa just laughed and said, "Technicalities."

After I had calmed down some more he said, "Now are you okay? Are you ready to get this done and over with?"

I just nodded, and then he lifted up his hand and began swatting my bare backside. I never realized how much protection my thin boxers provided up until this point. These swats seemed to sting a lot more.

As he kept swatting the pain kept building and there was no way I was making it through this without blubbering like a baby, as it was I already couldn't hold back the tears.

After what felt like half hour, but was probably only a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore, I just laid limp over my Grandpas' lap and sobbed. All the resistance was gone out of me.

Ten hard swats, five to each of my sit spots, and he was done. Finally. I just laid over his lap and sobbed my pain out while he rubbed my back. After a couple of minutes he stood me up then pulled me back down to sit on his lap. He adjusted me so that my sore posterior wasn't touching anything and pulled me into a big hug.

Eventually I calmed down and just laid with my head on his shoulder. At least now I didn't feel so guilty.

I blushed hard when I realized that I didn't have my boxers on anymore. A quick look around the room and saw them lying on the floor a little distance away. I must have kicked them off. At least my shirt was long enough that I wasn't showing off my junk.

"Alright James, 17 minutes in the corner then your punishment is done," Grandpa said helping me up.

What?! That wasn't it? There was more? Oh how I hated the corner! The spankings may have stopped at 13, but the corner time sure didn't. Dad usually put me in it so I could 'calm down' before I did something I would regret or so I could 'think about what I did'.

I must have stood there a long time, frozen in place because the next thing I knew Grandpa was handing me my boxers. I blushed hard again and put them on. Grandpa then sent me to the corner with a sharp swat.

I yelped at the swat, but went straight to the corner, there was no way I wanted anymore swats.

"Hands by your sides, no rubbing," Grandpa warned when I reached back to do just that.

Damn, I really wanted to try and rub some of the sting out of my sore bottom. But I knew that if I moved or talked, he would start the time over again, so I just tried my hardest to get this over as quick as possible.

After the longest 17 minutes of my life, Grandpa finally called me out of the corner, "Alright James, time is up. Come here."

I went over to where Grandpa was standing. He pulled me into a big hug.

"I really am sorry, Grandpa," I said into his shoulder.

"I know kid, and your forgiven, like always. Now go wash up for supper," he said kissing my head and letting me go.

I just nodded and rushed up to my room. When I got there I put on my softest, most comfortable pair of sweatpants I own. Then I went to the bathroom to wash my face from the tears. As I stood and looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but turn around and drop my pants and boxers to assess the damage. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Judging from the pain I thought it would look awful, but it really didn't. It was just red and hot to the touch. Damn, I wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a while.

I heard a knock at my door so I quickly pulled up my pants before calling, "Come in."

The door opened and Dad stood there looking unsure of himself. He scratched the back of his neck before looking at me in the eye, "Are you okay?"

The love and the concern he had in his eyes made me tear up... again, and rush into his arms.

"I'm sorry Daddy, so sorry for everything! I don't know why I've been so bad lately! I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, shhhhh, it's okay. Calm down baby boy, that's it. Good boy," Dad said to me as he held me tight and rubbed my back to calm me down. 

Once I had calmed down some he pushed me away just enough so he could look me in the eye. He first wiped the tears still on my face off with his thumb before saying, "First, your behaviour may be bad, but you, my son, are not a bad kid. You just make mistakes. Secondly, you James, you make me so proud. There isn't anyone else in this entire world who I would rather call son, but you. Lastly, no matter what you do, or how bad you may behave, I will always love you and always forgive you, got that?"

I nodded, comforted by Dads words.

"Good, now are we okay?" Dad asked pointing between himself and me.

"Yeah of course, why would we be?" I asked slightly confused.

"I just wanted to make sure seen as how I haven't punished you like that for a while. I didn't want to talk to you before your Grandpa did, because I wanted to make sure you were okay with both," he said.

I thought about it for a minute and decided that yeah, I didn't particularly like it, but I knew that it worked and in the safety of my own mind I would even admit that I liked that Dad cared enough about me and my behaviour that he would punish me like that. It made me feel safe and loved. I couldn't say all this out loud so I settled for a simple, "Yeah we're cool."

Dad smiled and pulled me into another hug, "That's good, I'm glad. Now go wash up, supper is ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down," I said as I entered back into the bathroom to wash up again.

As I looked into the mirror, I made a vow to myself. I would not get myself spanked ever again, and no more crying.

Only time would tell if I could keep this promise.

 

TBC...


	9. Late

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. After I washed up, I went downstairs where I apologized to everyone again. They of course all forgave me, seen as how I had been punished and now it was just water under the bridge, (Grandmas words). After we finished supper, we watched a movie, which I fell asleep during. Next thing I knew I woke up in my own bed and it was light out. 

I was hopping that Sunday would go way better then the rest of my weekend had, but that was not to be.

Sunday was my first day of having no alone time, which totally sucked. 

At the beginning it wasn't so bad seen as how I finally got to spend some time with Dad, but then as the day wore on, I just wanted away from him. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes! So I may have been snappier then usual. When Dad warned me about my behaviour, I apparently gave him lip, so Dad took away my phone. I also had to go to bed at 9 seen as how 'grumpy little boys are tired' according to Dad.

The next day started out no better then my weekend. I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm. When this happens, usually Henry wakes me up, so I was confused. I didn't have much time to dwell on it as I rushed to get ready, when I was ready I ran downstairs to find that no one was home, but there was a note beside my bowl of cereal. It read:

 

James,

Sorry I couldn't be there this morning, I had a meeting I couldn't get out of. Henry wasn't planning on leaving for his trip to London until Wednesday, but his one daughter got really sick so he went down early to be with her and help out with her kids. Grandpa and Grandma left yesterday after you went to bed to go visit some old friends for a couple of days, seen as how Henry wasn't supposed to leave until Wednesday, they came to help out while he was gone. So your in luck, you get to drive to school one more day:). Don't be late! I should be home by the time you come home after school. Have a good day at school. I love you.

Love Dad

Ps. I set out your cereal for breakfast, you just have to add the milk!

 

Well that sucked. I looked at the time and saw that it was 8:45 and school started at 9. There was no way I was going to make it on time, I had a 15 minute drive when the traffic was good, and at this time of the morning, it was awful.

I ran around the house gathering my things then rushed out to my car. I got in and looked at the time, 8:49. There was no way I was going to make it on time unless I sped.

One one hand, Dad warned me that if I was late one more time, then there would be serious consequences, and on the other, he said if I ever got any kind of ticket I would have to pay for it myself and there would be unpleasant consequences. Which was the lesser of the two evils? I thought about it for all of two seconds, I mean what are the chances that I would be pulled over? 

I should have known that with my luck, it would have been pretty high. I was just a couple blocks from school when I heard the dreaded sirens and saw the cop car turn on his lights. I almost burst into tears right then and there. 

The cop sat in his car for a while, probably running my plates. Then he walked up I my open window. I didn't look him in the eye. 

"James?" 

I looked up at the all to familiar voice. It was Walter Callaway. William's Dad, the chief of police.

"Hi Mr. Callaway," I said trying not to cringe. Now there was no way I could hide this from Dad because they were pretty good friends and if I didn't tell Dad, I'm sure he would.

"You do know you were going 20 over the speed limit, right?" He asked as he took my licence from me.

"Yeah, sorry," I said dejectedly.

"Im sure you are, but I'm still going to have to write you up," he said.

"I know," I said looking down at my lap.

"I'll only be a moment, then you can get to school," he said patting me on the shoulder before going back to his car.

I really liked the guy, but he was a firm believer in consequences. I guess with four boys, you need to be more strict.

A minute or two later he came back and gave me my ticket, "Have a good day James, Im sure I'll see you soon, drive safe."

"By Mr. Callaway," I said. When he left I looked at the time, 9:10, well I was most definitely late. I drove off at a much slower pace thinking about how awful today had been and I had not even been up an hour yet. Not only did I get a ticket, but I was also late. This officially sucked.

&&&&&&&&&&

The morning dragged in in the same slow, boring manor that Mondays usually do. Then finally it was lunch time. I was sitting with my friends eating lunch when Christi came over with some of her friends. 

"Hey guys! Do you mind if we sit here?" She asked indicating to the empty seats at our table.

"No go for it," I said. Out of all the girls at this stupid school these four were the best. They weren't stuck up and were fun to hang out with, when they didn't bring their boyfriends.

"So we missed you at my party Friday," Christi said looking right at me. 

"Yeah sorry bout that, we got.... Caught up," I said lamely.

"Oh that's fine, the party got shut down early due to a noise complaint anyways. So a couple of us just ended up watching tv. So are you going to that charity ball Saturday night?" She asked before I could answer, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Yeah my Dads making me," I said.

"Yeah mine too. He said it looks better if his entire family's there," she said, her Dad was the principle, "So who are you going with?" 

"No one right now, but I'm sure I'll find someone. How about you? You taking Chad?" Chad was her boyfriend, they had been dating for a couple months.

"Nope, we broke up like two weeks ago," Christi said.

Okay now I felt stupid. How did I not know that the girl I kinda had a crush on was single? At least she didn't sound to broken up about it.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said lamely.

"Dont be, he's a huge jerk, I don't know why I went out with him in the first place. So I still have to find someone to go with too," she said twirling her hair around her fingers.

Now I should have been able to pick up the many hints she was laying down for me, but it wasn't until Will kicked me and discreetly pointed to the table where he had written 'she want ask her', that I clued in.

"So I know it's last minute and I don't want you to think I'm just asking you because your the last resort, your not, you would be my first choice but I thought you were going out with Chad still and I just found out I had to go so..." I realized I was rambling when I felt someone kick me under the table. I cleared my throat and continued, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

She smiled really big and said, "I would love too."

I smiled back and said, "Great!" Finally my day was looking up!

"You can come over after school to see my dress, so we can match," she said excitedly. 

I was about to say yes when I remembered that I was grounded. I knew it was too good to be true, I was destined to have a crappy day. There was no way I was telling her that I was grounded, so I said the first excuse that came to mind, "Sorry I can't, I have practice tonight." 

"That's okay how about tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm busy all week," I said lamely.

"Oh," she said kind of dejectedly. Then she had another idea and brightened up when she said, "How about I send you a picture of the dress then?"

Yep this would have been the perfect solution but Dad had taken my phone away yesterday. I had no idea how to get out of this one so I said the first thing that came to mind, "No, that doesn't work either."

I almost kicked myself when my answer made her look really hurt, but before I could think of a better excuse, Will spoke up.

"Dammit James! Just tell her!" he practically shouted at me before turning to Christi, "He can't go anywhere because he's grounded and his Dad took away his phone."  
I wanted to die right then and there. I'm pretty sure I turned ten shades of red.

She sat there in silence for a moment before brightening up again, "Oh why didn't you just say so? Parents can be so unfair hey? Just the other week I got grounded because I had an 'attitude' with my Mom."

She continued telling her story and I half listened. I was just so happy that she didn't laugh at me and understood. She finished her story just as the bell rang.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," I said to her as we got up.

"Okay," she said with a big smile.

&&&&&&

The rest of the school day passed like any other. 

Christi and I had last class together so we walked out to the parking lot together. When we got there I saw my Dad's car sitting there. I was confused as to why he was here, I mean I drove this morning so I didn't need a ride home.

"My rides here," I said pointing to the car, there obviously was a reason he was here.

"Mine too," she said pointing to her friends who were standing a little ways away, "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek then went off to join her friends.

I just stood there shocked for a couple seconds, before I regained my composure and went to Dads car.

When I got in he was smiling at me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My plus one," I replied as I put my seatbelt on.

At first he looked surprised, the he smiled again and looked at me, "That was quick. See I told you, you would find someone to go with you."

I just nodded. She was about the only good thing that came out of this entire event.

"So how come you came and picked me up? I drove this morning, remember?"

"Yeah I know but I was done so I figured I would come and pick you up," he said.

"But what about my car?" I asked.

"Well you have practice tonight right?" He asked, when I nodded he continued, "Good, I have to get my suite tailored for this weekend, so I figured I'd drop you off at practice then you could just drive your car home after your done."

"Okay," I said before we lapsed into silence.

We drove in silence for a bit before Dads face turned stern and he looked over at me. 

"So I got an interesting call from the school this morning."

Oh shit! With all the excitement. I forgot about being late and the stupid ticket. I took one look at Dads face and decided that now was not the best time to tell him about the ticket.

"How many times have we talked about you being late, hmm?" He asked. I assumed it was a rhetorical question but I shrugged anyways while looking down at my hands in my lap just in case.

"Too many. I told you last time you were late that if it happened again this semester there would be serious consequences. I intend to keep that promise," he said ominously.

When I didn't say anything he told me my punishment.

"Today after you come home from practice you will get your spanking, and your grounded for another week on top of the two you already have," he said.  
By this time we had gotten home so I didn't say anything. I just got out of the car and went to my room. Well there answered the question on how long I could keep my promise to be good, not even 48 hours. This sucked.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

When I got to my room I threw myself face down into my bed. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall, why couldn't anything go my way? 

"Hey! You don't walk away when I'm talking to you," Dad said as he angrily entered my room.

With that I started to silently cry. I couldn't do anything right.

"Hey, what's wrong kid?" Dad asked in a much softer voice then before.

I felt the bed beside me dip as Dad sat down beside me. 

I didn't say anything; I just tried to get my tears under control. It was embarrassing how much I had cried these last few days here. I was worse then a hormonal teenage girl!

When I felt Dad start rubbing my back I moved over so my head was lying on his thigh and my tears were being absorbed by his expensive slacks he was still wearing. Dad started running one hand through my hair as the other one still rubbed my back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He asked again when my tears died down.

"Nothing," my voice was muffled by Dads pants but even to me it sounded like a lie.

"I don't believe you. I know you James, and you don't just start crying for no reason. Heck, you hardly ever cry," Dad said, not stopping his soothing rubbing.  
I was quiet for a while and Dad never spoke. I guess he was just letting me get my thoughts in order. 

"I am such a screw up," I said in a quiet voice laced with tears.

"Hey," Dad said landing a sharp swat on my butt.

I yelped more out of surprise then pain before looking up at him with big questioning eyes. Why could I possible have done now? 

"That's my son you're talking about. No one, not even you, is allowed to put down the most precious person to me. Okay?" He asked semi sternly.  
I nodded. Comforted by the fact that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, even me. I laid my head back down on his thigh just to immediately jerk back up when I heard his next sentence.

"If I ever hear you talk bad about yourself again I'll wash you mouth out with soap. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I said dumbly, unsure if that was an actual threat, but not wanting to test it out.

"Good boy," he said before pulling me up so I was cuddled into his side. 

We stayed like that for a while, just as I was about to fall asleep Dad moved.

"We should get something to eat before you have to go to practice," he said as he got up.

I looked at the clock and noted that I only had 45 minutes until I had to be at practice. Where had the time gone?

We ate a simple meal of Mac and Cheese. Then I got my stuff together and we headed back towards the school. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company.  
When we got to the school Dad pulled up to the doors, "Have a good practice, son. I'll see you after practice."

"Okay Dad," I said getting out.

"I mean it James, straight home after practice," he warned.

"Yes Dad, I know!" I said exasperated.

"Good bye, I love you," Dad said just before I closed the door.

"Love you to," I said then closed the door.

On my way through the school to the gym I wasn't paying attention until I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Christi walking towards me.

"Hey Christi! What are you doing here?" I asked as she fell in step beside me.

"I have cheer practice," she said indicating to the bag over her shoulder.

Yep now that was painfully obvious. Before I could say anything else stupid she started talking again.

"Oh! I have a picture of my dress, want to see it?" She asked already pulling out her phone.

"Sure," I said thankful for the distraction.

We spent the rest of the walk to the gym talking about the ball. Maybe this thing wouldn't be as bad as I originally thought.  
&&&&&&  
The Christi/ball distracted me for the entire basketball practice. It wasn't until I was walking to my car that I remembered my impending punishment. I froze mid step, damn I really didn't want to get spanked again. I heard footsteps behind me then Christi's voice.  
"Oh hi, James, long time no see," Christi joked as she and a couple of her friends walked towards me.  
"Oh hey," I said a little awkwardly, "How was practice?"   
"Pretty good, how was yours?" She asked once she reached where I was.  
"Good, so what you girls doing now?" I asked as we all walked towards the parking lot.  
"Reagan and I are going to the mall after we drop Christi off at home. She has to babysit her little sister," her friend Jennifer said.  
"If it's easier, I can just take you home," I said to Christi.  
"Sure!" She said with a big smile.   
"Great," I said as I smiled back. Ignoring the voice of my father saying, 'come straight home after practice', there was no way he would find out.  
&&&&  
"I thought I told you to come home right after practice," Dad said as soon as I steeped into the house.  
I dropped Christi off and came straight home after, the only thing was she lived 15 minutes in the opposite direction if the school as I did, so it took me and extra 30 minutes.  
"I did, practice ran late," I lied as I took off my shoes and tried to make it to the stairs without making eye contact.  
"Jameson."  
It was amazing how that one word said in that tone never failed to make me stop in my tracks.  
"Don't lie to me."  
I turned around confused.   
"For one Will called and secondly you have some lipstick on your cheek," he said whipping it off.  
Well shit. Stupid William! The lipstick must have come from when she gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek before she left.  
When I didn't say anything for a while, just shifting from foot to foot from Dads stare he finally spoke, "Go have a shower then you can come get something to eat, you have 15 minutes to be down here or I'll come get you. After you eat we will talk about your lying and your lateness."  
"Yes sir," I said before making my way up to my room.   
Well there was no way today could be any worse.  
&&&&  
In exactly 14 minutes and 48 seconds I was downstairs sitting at the table eating the sandwich that Dad had made me. He just sat across from me, doing something on his computer. It was probably work related but at least he was here.  
When I finished, Dad looked at me, "Okay go stand in your corner in the living room and think about what you did wrong today."  
I groaned but did what was asked of me. I still hated the stupid corner. I really didn't like thinking about what I did. I mean, yeah I know it was wrong to lie and I was warned many time as about being late but it's not my fault! I mean Henry is always here to make sure in up. It isn't my fault his daughter got sick. Couldn't he have waited to go visit her?   
Then I felt awful for thinking that. I guess I really was as selfish as almost everyone accused me of being.  
What felt like forever later but I know was only 17 minutes Dad called me out of the corner.  
"Okay Jameson, come here."  
I turned around and walked over to where Dad was standing.   
"Now, because you lied your getting your mouth washed out," when I made a noise of protest he said in his Dad voice, "No none of that. You knew what the punishment for lying is but you chose to do it anyways. Now go," he said sending me to the bathroom with a hard swat on my bum.  
I walked up to my bathroom with Dad following behind me. If I swore he would take me to the nearness bathroom to punish me, but when I lied I was sent to my bathroom. My guess was so I was closer to my room for the rest of my punishment. This usually consisted of corner time and up until 13, a spanking to go with it. Now we might be back to that... I hope not! Whatever I'm getting for being late I'm sure is more then enough for my poor butt.  
All too soon I was sitting on the closed toilet seat waiting as Dad lathered up the stick of soap that was used only for my mouth. When he got it good and lathered he came over to me.  
"Open."  
Reluctantly I did and the bar was placed inside my mouth. Instantly I was assaulted with the nasty taste of soap.   
"Bite."  
I did what Dad said, not wanting to get anymore minutes added on for disobedience.  
"Three minutes."  
Then Dad proceeded to lecture me on why lying was wrong. It was the same lecture he gave every time. Blah blah blah, loss of trust. Yak yak yak, disrespectful. Yahda yahda yahda, disobedience. And so on. I would have paid more attention but I was too busy trying not to gag. The taste was awful! At least it was only three minutes, for really big, bad lies I got the full five. But even with the lesser time I still had traitorous tears falling down my cheeks by the time was up.  
"Open up kiddo," Dad said when he had a grasp as the soap.  
I did without any hesitation.   
"I don't want to have to talk to you about lying any more, okay?" Dad asked.   
I nodded quickly, I wanted to try and wash this nasty taste out of my mouth.  
Dad stared at me for what felt like forever. It looked like he was trying to see the validity in my nod. Finally he let go of my chin and let me rinse my mouth out.  
"When your done, come to your room," Dad said as he left he bathroom.  
I was too busy washing my mouth out to respond.   
I finally had to admit defeat. I knew from experience that there was no way to get the taste entirely out of my mouth, so I just went to my room. When I got there I saw Dad sitting on my bed. As soon as I walked in, he spoke.  
"Corner," he said pointing to the dreaded corner of my room that didn't have anything in it.  
"Aww, come in Dad, I already stood in the corner," I whined.  
"That was for the lying, now is for being late," when I still didn't move he added, "Do you need help?"   
Dads 'help' was never good, it usually involved swats.  
"No," I said dejectedly. Then I put my head down as I walked to the corner.   
17 antagonizing minutes later Dad called me over.  
"Okay James, your times up, come here please," as much as I wanted to get out of the corner I wanted to be over Dads lap less.  
I just have hesitated too long because Dad called out, "Jameson Richard, get your butt over here right now."  
I reluctantly turned away from the wall and walked the distance to right in front of my Dad.   
When I was in front of Dad, he grabbed my hips and pulled me a little closer before he started to talk.  
"I know that Henry usually makes sure you are up on time, but your 17 now, you can't keep relying on others to do everything for you. It's time you took some responsibility for your actions," Dad sad as he popped the button on my jeans.  
I was pulled out of my shocked state then and pulled away from him. It was one thing to get your pants takes down for punishment, but an entirely different thing for Dad to be the one taking then down when I wasn't over his lap.

"I can do it," I said grabbing the waists of my pants. 

"Too bad Jameson, you have been real naughty lately," he said as he swatted my hands away.

"Daaaaadd," I whined as I tried to get away and blushing hard, I really did not like this.

Dad response was to turn me to the side and gave me five hard swats to my behind. Before turning me back to face him. 

"Stop that right now," he said then when I did, not wanting anymore penalty swats, he unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to the floor, "Step out."

Once my jeans were nicely folded on the bed, Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me over his knees.

I was not looking forward to what was conning next. My bum was still a little tender today, when I sat. Not awfully painful but tender enough not to want another spanking on top of it.

"Okay James, you know why were here, so I don't think we need to talk about it anymore, but just to make sure, why are you getting this spanking?" Dad asked as he pulled down my boxers to my knees.

I groaned as I felt the air on my soon to be very sore backside. 

"Because I was late for school," I deadpanned.

"Good, but that's only part of it,"

Only part of it, what? There was more?

When I didn't say anything for a bit Dad helped me out a bit, "Normally being late once wouldn't be a big deal but..."

"This wasn't the first time?" I asked more as a question then a statement.

"Yep, and..." When I didn't say anything he filled in the blank for me "We have talked about this many, many times. I'm tired of having the same conversation over and over with you."

With that out of the way he started laying down swats on my backside. It hurt a lot more then the first time. I think he was hitting harder trying to get this out of the way, wanting it over as much as I did. 

After a bit, the swats were getting too much and I started squirming trying to get him to hit a less sore spot instead of the same one three times in a row. Dad responded by pulling me in tighter to him. After a couple more minutes of this I couldn't help but start crying. Then my crying turned into sobbing. At that point Dad tipped me forwards. I cried a little harder at this. That meant that my sit spots and upper thighs were about to get some attention. These swats always hurt more. Eventually I just gave up all resistance and layer over my Dads lap crying. I didn't even realize he stopped until I felt my boxers being pulled back up into place. I let out a few extra tears as the rough cloth of my boxers rubbed over my sore red posterior. Dad then helped me move so I was sitting on his lap instead of over. 

Dad cuddled me close as I cried out the rest of my tears. Eventually my sobs and tears died down until I was just sniffling. 

"I really am sorry Dad," I said, my voice still thick with tears.

"I know, baby, it's okay now. You're all forgiven," Dad said kissing my head. I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Come on kid, bed time," Dad said as he helped me up. He went over and found one of my sleep shirts and passed it to me. I took the offered garment and switched my shirt. 

When I was done, Dad held back the blankets, indicating that I should get in, which I gratefully did.

"I love you," Dad said as he kissed my forehead once I was settled in on my stomach, "Now get some sleep." 

"I love you too Dad," I said sleepily. It was only 8:30, but I was beat.

Dad stayed and rubbed my back until I was asleep. My last coherent thought was that I hoped that Dad never found out about that speeding ticket.

&&&&&&&&

TBC...


End file.
